Tengrip
Tengrip was one of Flos's elite warriors, before he retired after Flos went into "slumber." Appearance Tengrip is an old balding man, with white and wispy hair, and few teeth. He has a wide hat on his head.Chapter 4.05 K Personality Background He used to be an Guard, and a Sergeant in Flos's army. He retired after Flos went into slumber, but kept his levels and his axe. Chronology Tengrip was among a group of refugees when dozens of mounted soldiers had ridden down on them and started cutting everyone they saw apart. He together with some older men and women, tried to fend them off, but they were losing before Flos arrived and charged into the riders to save them. He and the refugees flocking around Flos shouted his name, when Flos silence them and turned to him, so that Tengrip could tell him what happened. After Tengrip told him what happened, Flos nodded and then told him if he knows him, to which Tengrip said that he used to be an Guard, and a Sergeant in his army and that he retired after Flos went into slumber, but kept his levels and his axe. Flos than says that he remember's his face and ask him how have these raiders managed to overwhelm him, since he has more levels than them. He told him that there is a Leader of some kind out there, aiding the riders with his skills, and that without a commander of their own, they cannot match their tactics, and the riders outnumber those that can fight. Flos than said that he must go to find more of his subjects that are trapped in the passes. Flos looked down at him and called his name and told him to guard Trey and Teres with his life and to hold this spot, until his return. Tengrip than started to rally the refugees to grab weapons and to form up. He had Trey and Teres to give their horses up and question them about what had passed. After Teres explain what had passed and answers Trey about his name, he put's them far back the ranks of people he’d spread out in a box formation. He together with the refugees than hold their ground against nine riders and won. He than shouted and soon the square formation changed with the wounded in the center, and the twins closer to the front. They waited until Flos came back with a huge column of people. Flos rode straight towards him and said that the raiders are breaking off and reforming, as they aren’t ordinary brigands, but soldiers, that are meant for him. Tengrip suggest that they hold them off while Flos escapes, but Flos shook his head, as he is their target and he will not abandon his people. The assemble and Tengrip takes charge of the rest to form a line, as he will be fighting. As the battle begins, Tengrip ran forwards with a group of men and women with warrior classes. During the battle Tengrip kills at least seven soldiers and than struggled with a huge man that was holding a much larger axe and a metal shield. He slid forwards, and then did something with his axe, that allowed him to cut the soldier body in half, losing his axe and breaking his wrist in the process. He limped away from the battle, towards the twins in the square of refugees, to leave the rest of the fighting to them, as he was tired and his wrist was hanging loose. As the fighting was reaching their position in the line, Trey saw him hacking at someone with his off-hand. He together with Flos and everyone else, were going to charge one last time to the death, but stopped when Mars come. When she charged and ran through the Mage, standing in the center of the ranks of soldiers, they charged forwards shouting, until they met the enemy. After the battle, he came over with his broken hand splinted and together with everyone they reached Reim. Powers and Abilities With his axe, he can cut a shielded soldier, as if their shield doesn't exist, by deforming it, and then the blade of the axe will cut into their body, through their armor, into their side, rending skin and tearing their body in half. He can kill at least eight soldiers by himself, before his fragile bones sprain his wrist. Classes/Levels: * Guard Lv. ? * Sergeant Lv. ? Skills: Trivia * Tengrip is not his real name, but an alias that his fellow soldiers used to calling him with. He considers his alias better than his real name. Quotes * (To Flos) “I was an Guard, a Sergeant in your army, my King! I retired after you went into slumber, but I kept my levels and my axe.” * (To Teresa) “The King is awake! And he’s riding to save us, alone no less! Why ain’t Orthenon with him, or Lady Mars? Or Lady Gazi? I heard they were all at the capital!” * (To Trey) “‘Swhat the fellows in the army called me. And if the King says it’s my name, well, it’s better than my old one!” References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Sergeants Category:Chandrar Category:Axe Guards